What Have I Gotten Myself Into?
by thisisalmost-supernatural
Summary: Katie Wayne is just an investigator who just happens to know too much. What has she gotten herself into?
1. The Start (Obviously)

She was simply going to a diner before she went out to police station to go work on a case. Life of the investigator and all. Katie had groggily woken up to a phone call stating that a guy had been drained of all blood. Fun fun fun, and all she thought of was the silly books she had found. Vampires. It couldn't be possible, it was only books. But anyway, she got into her TARDIS blue '67 Chevy Impala. Oh, she remembered when she made many fangirl over her Baby. She pulled up to the nearby diner where everyone knew everyone. It annoyed her when people always tried to make conversation but they were harmless enough. She walked inside, hearing the familiar jingle. Katie walked up to the counter, smiling at the waiter. He was cute, and probably already had her usual prepared. And of course, he did. He turned around and grabbed her plate off the counter behind him.  
"Just made!" He beamed, setting down the plate of strawberry pancakes in front of her. Katie smiled and nodded, getting out her money to pay. The waiter put it into the register and absently handed her the tea she always got. Katie smiled and sipped some of it, grinning at the taste. The waiter leaned against the counter in front of her.

"Going in today, I assume?" He asked, noting the jacket she loved to wear when trying to act official. Katie nodded and ate some of her pancakes.

"Of course, with an odd case like that. All of the blood. God, it's terrible." She finished her pancakes quickly, along with the tea. She handed it back to him.

"I better be off, then. Nice to talk to you." The waiter nodded and put her dishes away. Katie stood up and spun around, her boots making a low thudding sound against the tile. Right as she was going to walk out, two men walked inside. Katie froze and stared at them. No…it wasn't…it couldn't be them! Her mind spun and felt as if the world was collapsing beneath her. They weren't real. It was a book. Book characters aren't real! Katie resumed walking and smiled at the pair, acting as if nothing was wrong. And…did Dean wink at her? Dean winked. He winked. Oh my Castiel, Dean winked at her! Katie tried her best to not pass out and made it outside. She rushed over to her car and quickly slid into the driver's seat. She turned up whatever she had playing from her Spotify. Carry on my wayward son. Of course. She groaned and started the car, driving away to go to the police station.

Katie pulled up and walked inside, almost happy to be distracted with a case. She quickly grabbed the files which were handed to her and walked to her office. Yay, head of the case! Katie flipped through the papers. Pictures, a witness and more pictures. Awesome. She was absorbed in her work, writing down the conditions of the victim and possibilities of what caused it. Logical ones…not ones from books and lore and scary stories. Vampires weren't real. She looked up when someone had knocked on her door.

"Come in." She called, looking back at her papers. The whole place knew to not bother her. She had even been called Will Graham for this. She looked up when someone was standing in front of her. Oh…not someone from the station. Katie tried her best to smile and not freak out. Those two were the Winchesters.

"Hello, sorry to be rude, but I am working so why are you here?" Katie tried to act polite but failed. Then her mind back-tracked. Blood from the body…Winchesters. Maybe it was vampires. Dean smiled that fake and actually really hot smile of his. He pulled out his F.B.I badge, and so did Sam.

"I'm Joe Hunington and this is my partner Shawn Walker. We're here about the man wh-"

"Who had all of the blood drained from his body, yes. I could figure that out." Katie interrupted, trying to keep up a normal person routine.

Dean nodded and kept smiling. "We need to see the body and the files." Dean explained.

Katie tried her best to not roll her eyes. "We have this under control, and the F.B.I does not need to interfere. Even more so when you two are not F.B.I agents." Katie smirked and looked back at her files. "Honestly, you guys need to work on your fake badges, might get you through them but not through me."

Dean stared at her in confusion and looked over at Sam who seemed just as confused. Sam cleared his throat. "I assure you, miss, we are F.B.I agents. We were sent to look at this case because several have happened before and they are worried it might be a copy-cat of previous serial killers."

Katie looked up at the pair and sighed. "Keep up the routine, it's kind of fun to watch. No, I know who you two are. Winchesters." She looked back at her papers and shifted through them, the pieces fitting together.

Dean almost gasped when Katie knew who they were. "We…I don't…fuck." Sam glared at Dean and shook his head. "Who are you?" Sam demanded, stepping closer to her desk. She looked up at him and…holy shit he was tall in real life.

"I'm Katie Wayne, an investigator. There were books about you two, so you might want to be careful about that." Katie got up and grabbed her keys. "Alright, c'mon. Dead bodies await!"


	2. Ooo is stuff going to happen? Nah

She chuckled dryly and brought them over to morgue. Dean and Sam were very confused but followed her all the same. Katie pushed open the doors to morgue, pulling out the body. She stepped back, letting them do whatever hunter type things they did. Dean and Sam looked over the body. Once they were done, they stepped back out, Katie turning to lock the door. Even in her heeled boots, the pair were both towering over her. "I wish you luck with your vampire case, have fun. I have work." She turned to walk back to her office when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Not yet." She sighed, a small bit of fear coursing through her, but it was set aside for her excitement. Katie turned back to face them, noticing how Sam was no longer with Dean. Fuck, where did he go? If he was messing stuff up… She looked back up at Dean.

"I don't understand. I just know the books, it's nothing. I'm sure plenty of people know about the books and could recognize you guys."

Dean shook his head, stopping her from saying anything else. "It's a little more than that. More and more cases have been showing up around this area. The fact that you know who we are could also make things worse." Dean stated quickly, acting like it was almost nothing. Katie bit the inside of her cheek to try and keep from panicking too much when she quickly put the pieces together. She just had to have read those books, which might have now put her in danger. Who would have ever guessed some books would do that? Along with the fact that the characters existed.

"I'm sure no one would want to bother with me. I mean nothing."

Dean sighed. "Are you always this stubborn?" Katie thought about it for a second then nodded.

"You have a case, so you should probably leave, figure out where the nest is. I don't know."

Dean looked at her, as if he was trying to figure something out. "Right. I'm sure this won't be the last we see of each other." Before Katie could respond, he turned and walked out. Katie stood there for a second, not really able to process what had just happened. She shook her head and laughed silently at herself. She walked back into her office and went back to work, not aware of what dangers laid ahead.


End file.
